How To Train Your Dragon: A Tale of Two Tribes
by Frostbite11
Summary: When Heather first came to Berk, the Hairy Hooligans didn't realise that they would eventually be thrust into a war they may not even survive.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so this is my first ****fan fiction. Feel free to comment on my work, but please be nice. I have a heart that can be hurt, you know. Kindly do not use vulgar language in your review.**

***Rated T for some violence and minor suggestive themes**

Hiccup and Astrid were having an amazing day.

They'd convinced Stoick that they were flying to the surrounding islands to observe dragon habits, and had been backed up by Fishlegs, whom was aware that the two wanted some alone time. So while Hiccup and Astrid sneaked off to the cove for a date, Fishlegs was on Dragon Island doing what they were supposed to do: studying dragons.

Hiccup had the village cook prepare a basket of food for their lunch, insisting that Astrid didn't need to cook, that it was their day off together (in truth, he just didn't want to eat any food Astrid had prepared; the whole town was aware that her cooking wasn't quite edible). Toothless and Stormfly had decided to take a nap outside, so it was just Hiccup and Astrid alone in the cove.

"This was delicious," Astrid said, finishing her sandwich. Hiccup nodded, swallowing the last of his food. He wasn't really paying attention to the food, Astrid was sitting so close to him she was almost on his lap, which he didn't mind one bit. He couldn't place the scent of her perfume, but whatever it was, it smelt feminine, yet Astrid-like.

She turned to him, smiling seductively. Immediately, any sense he had left crumbled. "So what do you want to do now?" Astrid asked, stroking his arm. "Um..whatever you what to d-do?" Hiccup stuttered on the last word as she had swung her leg over him so she was straddling him. He cursed himself for always losing his wits whenever Astrid was around, especially when she did this kind of thing.

Her head cocked to one side. "Looks like you've got some food remains on your mouth. Don't worry, I'll clean it up." And she kissed Hiccup full on the lips.

It started out soft and tender, but slowly the kiss turned into something of pure passion and desire. They both didn't want it to end, but Hiccup knew they were going too far when Astrid began trying to pull off his vest.

He pulled away from her slightly. "Astrid."

She locked lips with him and pulled off his vest, throwing it to one side. This time, he pushed her away with more force.

"Astrid, we can't do this. Not now. You're not ready, not yet." Astrid sat up, eyes filled with lust. "What if I am?" She said, breathless.

Their eyes met, and they both knew the answer. "We both know you aren't, and neither am I. We're only seventeen, and I can't take away your maidenhood before you get married. That'll destroy your honour."

Astrid sighed, knowing Hiccup was right. "Fine."

She stood up and straightened her clothes, before helping Hiccup up. He put on his vest, and they checked their reflections in the mirror-like water.

"Looks like the date is over," Astrid said regretfully. "I wish my dad would've believed if we told him we were observing the dragons all day, but he's not dumb." Hiccup said, grabbing the basket.

"Wonder if Toothless and Stormfly are still sleeping? They can't possibly sleep that long, right?" Astrid said disbelievingly.

But true enough, when they walked out of the cove, Toothless was hanging upside down from a tree branch, and Stormfly was curled up under a tree. "Toothless! Wake up, bud, we need to go to Dragon Island." Toothless grunted, but climbed down the tree. Hiccup put on his saddle, and in a few minutes, they were in the sky, Astrid and Stormfly right next to them.

When they landed at Dragon Island, Fishlegs was under a tree scribbling in the Book of Dragons, Meatlug snoring next to him. When he saw them, he stood up and waved. "Hey guys! I didn't really find much, but I found the eggshell of a newly hatched Thunderdrum! It washed up on shore."

"Really?" Hiccup walked over. The eggshell was blue, but it was broken into dozens of pieces. "Wow, Fishlegs, great work!"

Fishlegs looked proud of himself. "Thank you, Hiccup. I had a great time here! Speaking of having a great time," he lowered his voice as Astrid walked out of earshot, "how was the date?"

Yes, so he told Fishlegs, so what? He'd improved on lying over the past couple of years, and he wouldn't tease Hiccup about it. Besides, in repayment, Hiccup was trying to help Fishlegs with winning over Ruffnut. Personally, he found it weird that anyone would chase Ruffnut, but since she was the only single lady around their age on Berk, it made a little more sense why both Snotlout and Fishlegs were fighting over her.

Astrid came back. "Well, we better get back to Berk to record what _we _found." Her tone implied that she expected Fishlegs to include Hiccup and her in his findings. Of course, they would give him credit for finding the eggshells, but in return he had to cover for them.

Fishlegs nodded, getting the message. "Well then, let's go!"

Stoick was waiting for them, something Hiccup immediately felt uneasy about. His father didn't usually wait for them to come back, usually he was off doing his chief duties.

Another thing that was unusual was that the village was unnaturally quiet. People were bustling around like normal, but without the usual shouts and conversations. All of them had their eyes trained on Hiccup.

Up close, Hiccup realised his father looked grim. "Son, there's someone waiting for you at our house. You'd best talk to them."

Hiccup was extremely confused, but he did as his father told. He walked to their house, where Gobber was waiting outside. He gestured for Hiccup to go in.

The moment Hiccup opened the door, he was rendered speechless by who was standing before him. Instead, Astrid said the one word, the one name, that came to both their minds.

"Heather."


	2. Chapter 2

Astrid couldn't believe it. _She _was back.

Astrid didn't hate Heather, but she certainly disliked her. She knew that she could be a competitor for Hiccup's heart, and Astrid didn't like that. She wanted to be certain that Hiccup's heart belonged to her, not some girl who deceived everyone when she first came.

Alright, perhaps that was a little mean of Astrid. Heather certainly had a reason for lying to everyone. Still, Astrid knew that Heather couldn't be trusted. And the fact that Heather could win Hiccup over…that didn't settle well with Astrid.

Heather was manipulative, a deceiver, a pathological liar. In other words, Astrid didn't like her one bit. That hug she'd given Heather before she left was out of joy at her leaving. Astrid had noticed how Hiccup had reached out to hug her, and she was glad Heather hadn't noticed. Astrid had only let it slide because she'd thought Heather would be gone for good.

Turns out she was wrong.

"You. What are you doing here?" Astrid snarled. "Whoa, Astrid, calm down." Hiccup said. That just added fuel to the fire. _Oh look, it's Hiccup to the rescue, _Astrid thought.

Hiccup didn't get why Astrid was so angry at Heather about. He'd thought Astrid had forgiven Heather before she left. Heck, they'd even _hugged. _Wasn't that a sign of forgiveness?

He decided that figuring out girls could wait until later. He turned to Heather. "What are you doing here?"

She looked anxious. "I have to warn you. My tribe is coming after you!"

Hiccup couldn't believe it. "What? Why? We haven't attacked you!"

Astrid narrowed her eyes. "If this is your fault, you'd better run." Her arms tensed up as she brought her axe into full view. Hiccup couldn't believe that Astrid could be so accusing all of a sudden.

"Astrid, we shouldn't jump to conclusions." Hiccup said, frowning. Astrid just rolled her eyes.

"It…Well... Recently, our chief died of unknown reasons. I…" Heather wrung her hands. "I think someone murdered my uncle."

That brought Hiccup up short. Murdering someone was a major crime already. But murdering a chief? It was the worst crime anyone could commit. "Why do you think he was murdered?"

"Because he was fine before that. He was healthy and energetic. And he just falls ill? I don't think so." She hesitated. "I think my brother killed him."

She looked ready to cry. Hiccup felt pity for her and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. At the same time, he asked, "You have a brother?"

Heather nodded. "He's twenty now…his name is Leif. He's cunning, manipulative, intelligent. No one trusts him."

_Sounds like a certain somebody we know,_ Astrid thought.

"He's also power-hungry; he would do anything to be chief. He knew that after killing the chief, the position would go to his closest relative: my father. He tried to kill him, but my father heard about his intentions and ran, bringing us along with him.

"After that, he probably tried to murder the chief's son. I don't know whether he survived or not. I think he ran along with his mother. Now, with no one else in his way, Leif has taken over the Fjoru tribe. Our warriors are amazing fighters. He'll fight everyone until he conquers every single tribe surrounding us.

"And he's starting with Berk."

Silence followed. Hiccup hadn't noticed, but Stoick, Spitelout and Gobber had snuck in, and were wearing grim expressions. Astrid's face did not show anger, it showed pure fury. She was ready to slice everything in her way in half with her axe.

Toothless probably hadn't understood the full conversation, but he'd gotten the drift: they were going to war. Toothless was looking at him, as if saying, _we will fight to our deaths if it comes to it.__  
_

The war with the dragons had been bad enough. But now, after years of negotiating and dealing, a tribe was really coming after them. It twisted Hiccup's stomach into knots.

He swallowed. "Anything else?"

"Oh, right! I have something to ask you…" She pulled out something from her bag. When Hiccup looked closely, it appeared to be a green dragon egg, bigger than the usual. He didn't recognise what species it was.

"What dragon species is this? I found it washed up on a beach a few days ago on a random island." Heather asked.

Hiccup frowned. "I don't recognise it, meaning it's not commonly found on Berk and it wasn't recorded in the Book of Dragons. It has to be a big dragon; none of the dragons here lay eggs that big."

He took it, and he noticed Heather seemed reluctant to pass it to him, even though she should have known he would be careful.

"I'll take it to Fishlegs, see if he knows." Hiccup looked at his dad. "As for where you will stay…"

Stoick stroked his beard. "Recently an inn has been set up. You can stay there temporarily. You'll have to pay though."

"Where are your parents?" Hiccup asked, realising they weren't here. "They're in the Great Hall. I'll tell them where we're staying." Heather replied.

"Looks like it's settled then," Hiccup said, wheeling around to walk out. He was going to visit Fishlegs.

"Hiccup?" He turned around. Heather looked uncertain of herself. "After the egg hatches…could you give me a few pointers on how to take care of the dragon?"

Hiccup was a little surprised. Even though he knew Heather was good at dragon training, he didn't know she actually wanted to train her own dragon. He was happy she was though. Dragon Riders were always needed around here, even if they may only be temporary.

"Sure, Heather." He smiled at her. She looked relieved. "Thank you so much Hiccup! I don't think I'll ever be able to repay you."

He smiled again. "See you around, Heather."

He turned around and left.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys, so recently I realised that putting anything between scenes (bigger line breaks, lines etc.) doesn't work, so now, if you see anything in bold that is not in italic, it's the starting of the story/another scene.**_

_**Sorry!**_

**Ruffnut** found Astrid practicing axe throwing in the forest.

She immediately knew Astrid was in a bad mood. She just didn't know why.

"Hi-WHOA!" Astrid had thrown her axe and it would've separated Ruffnut's head in half if she hadn't ducked in time. "Watch where you're throwing!" Astrid simply grunted and continued throwing her axe. Ruffnut immediately knew Astrid was in a _really _bad mood.

Ruffnut sighed and plopped down on a fallen log. "Alright, what's it now?" Astrid scowled. "It's that Heather!_ I don't think I'll ever be able to repay you, could you give me a few pointers on how to take care of the dragon? _I wish she'd quit her little-miss-innocent act."

"And Hiccup!" Astrid threw her axe with so much force it split the tree in half. "_Astrid, calm down. Astrid, we shouldn't jump to conclusions._" She dislodged the axe from the tree trunk and threw it at another tree. "_See you tomorrow, Heather,_ hearing that makes me want to puke."

"You mean it makes you want to cry," Ruffnut said quietly. Astrid froze, hand around the handle of her axe. Ruffnut knew it was dangerous to say what she was about to, but her friend needed to hear it. "You're scared that he'll go with her instead of you, and that makes you sad, but you take it for anger."

Ruffnut prepared to duck the axe. Thankfully, Astrid didn't throw it. Instead, she sat down next to Ruffnut and sighed. "What am I going to do? Next thing you know, she'll be sinking her claws into him and he won't be able to resist. _Then _what am I supposed to do? Just let him go?"

"No, you win him back." Ruffnut said. Slowly, a smile spread across Astrid's face. A smile that spelt trouble with a capital T. "You're right. That means that every time Heather comes close to winning him over, I'll just have to do something to bring him back to his senses."

"Even if it means seducing him?" Ruffnut raises an eyebrow. Astrid smiles evilly. "_Especially _if it means seducing him."

Ruffnut grinned. "I like this plan."

**After** settling her parents in one of the inn's rooms, she assured them she was fine, and her father could help out with the fishermen whilst her mother could help the cooks. After what seemed to be a million assurances, they finally left, and Heather collapsed on one of the beds.

She was _not _fine.

Fear had settled in her heart, and her eyes darted around the room, anticipating Leif to suddenly jump out of the closet, or open the door. Paranoia had taken over her, and she simply couldn't loosen up.

She gave up trying to calm down. She was hyperventilating, anticipating a stab to her heart, a cold blade at the side of her neck. She couldn't stay still, and she flew off the bed, flung open the door, and ran. She didn't care where she was going, she just knew she had to run, or she'd explode from her emotions.

Finally, when she was lost somewhere in the woods, she sank to her knees. The emotions that were taking over her…fear…panic…they were piling up over her head, drowning her….

Tears blurred her vision.

"Heather?" She recognised the voice. It wasn't someone she wanted to see.

"Go away Hiccup." She croaked. Instead of going away, he knelt beside her. "It's okay if you don't want to tell me now, but remember, I'm here for you."

She thought, _If only you are..._

Heather knew Hiccup was Astrid's man already. She'd won him over. There was no fighting that. Heather had given up trying to make Hiccup fall in love with her, so that at least Astrid would be happy with the arrangement. Unfortunately, Hiccup seemed set upon making life difficult for all three of them. Astrid was jealous of Heather. Heather didn't want Hiccup's attention. And Hiccup apparently had a death wish: make Astrid as mad as possible.

Heather shook her head and stood up, taking a deep breath. This was her life now, and she'd just have to grit her teeth and survive. Dying would be cowardly and unacceptable.

"Have you found out what species the egg is?" She asked. Hiccup shook his head. "I left it with Fishlegs. He's in the Academy looking through the Book of Dragons."

"Then let's go pay him a visit." She climbed onto Toothless and sat behind Hiccup, holding onto his waist. She felt guilty for this, but she felt happy that she was holding his waist. Then happiness turned into bitterness.

_You know you'll never have him..._

"Ready?" She nodded, and they took off.

**They **flew into Berk Dragon Training Academy, which was an old arena. Before Hiccup and Toothless had changed the minds of the Berkians, it had been used as a place to train young people to become dragon slayers. Probably not the best place to train dragons, but the dragons had gotten used to it.

Fishlegs was so engrossed in the Book of Dragons he didn't realise they were there until Hiccup cleared his throat. "Um, Fishlegs, any news on the egg?"

"Oh, hey Hiccup, hi Heather. I still don't know what species it is but-" He was cut off by the egg that began moving at his feet. Cracks appeared on the egg, and Hiccup knew exactly what was going to happen. "Everyone, hit the deck!"

The egg exploded.

Bits of the egg-shell rained down on them. When Heather deemed it safe, she stood up and turned around to see the dragon.

She stopped.

It was the most adorable thing she had ever seen. And it was dying.

The newly hatched dragon was the size of an ordinary sheep, but it was slumped against the ground, looking like it was choking. Heather ran towards the dragon and picked it up, but it hardly noticed her.

"What's wrong with him?" She cried. Somehow, she knew it was a male, but that fact didn't really matter then.

"It's a Scauldron, a Tidal Class dragon. Maybe it needs water?" Fishlegs said, in awe of the dragon.

Heather ran to Toothless. She didn't really know how to use the stirrup, but surely she could manage it until Toothless found a beach to land. "C'mon Toothless! We need to get to a beach!"

"Wait-" No doubt Hiccup was trying to stop them, but Heather wasn't listening. Toothless shot out of the Academy.

Toothless landed on a beach and Heather ran to the ocean, setting the baby Scauldron in the water. It immediately dove in.

Heather waited anxiously. A minute past, then another. Heather couldn't believe _her _dragon had slipped out of her hands. She'd felt the bond between her and the dragon. And now it was gone.

She kicked the sand bitterly. Was her luck really that bad? Were the gods set on making her life miserable?

Then she heard a little _rawr _and she whipped around. The baby Scauldron's head was above the water, looking at her as if saying, _well?_

Heather laughed and picked up the dragon. It spat water at her, which she ducked. "Hey!" She complained. The dragon made a sound like laughter.

Heather smiled and stroked his nose horn. She felt the bond, a wonderful feeling indescribable.

She knew immediately what she would name him. "Spout."

**Hiccup **was happy for Heather. Throughout the rest of the afternoon, he gave her tips on how to take care of Spout. Since Spout was a Tidal Class dragon, he needed water to survive, so Heather had to give him water consistently.

At the Great Hall, the Dragon Trainers and Heather sat together. They all congratulated her on training her first dragon, and Snotlout was constantly trying to flirt with her (which completely failed).

Astrid didn't look happy, but she was polite enough to congratulate Heather before eating her food quietly. Her silence made Hiccup nervous. Astrid never exploded at Hiccup in public, so he was sure she would be waiting for him at his house, ready to let out her anger at him. He purposely stayed longer at the Great Hall, trying to procrastinate returning to his house, but eventually, he knew he had to go back.

Stoick was going to be staying up late discussing war plans with some other men at the Great Hall, so the house would be empty. Hiccup considered staying back to take part in the meeting, but he was pretty sure they would've kicked him out.

Hiccup walked back to the house with Toothless. Toothless sensed his rider was nervous, but didn't know how to comfort him. He simply walked with Hiccup.

Hiccup took a deep breath before walking in the house. The living room was empty, but he heard someone moving around upstairs in his room. No doubt Astrid was waiting for him there.

"You'd better stay here bud. You don't want to watch what's going to happen." He told Toothless. Toothless wasn't happy with it, but he plopped down next to the door.

Hiccup walked up the stairs, preparing himself for the shouting he was sure was coming. Instead, when he walked in his room, Astrid was sitting on his bed.

She'd taken off her armour, including her shoulder pads, which was very confusing. She _never _took them off, or at least, Hiccup had never seen her without them.

"Astrid what-" He was cut off by her forceful kiss, which caused him to forget whatever he was about to say. She pulled away from him and pushed him backwards onto a chair before straddling him and continuing kissing him.

She allowed his tongue entrance into her mouth, where it began exploring. After he must have explored every nook and cranny of her mouth, he pulled out of her mouth and decided to move south. He started sucking on her neck.

She moaned, and immediately Hiccup was aroused. Astrid could feel something on her inner thigh and she inwardly smiled. She began grinding against him, and he groaned.

"Astrid.." He moaned. He never wanted her so badly before. He wanted to rip off her clothes and take her, but suddenly she stopped and stood up.

"Well, then, see you around Hiccup." She grabbed her stuff and left.

Hiccup was extremely confused. One moment, they were having the most heated make out session they had ever had, and the next, she was leaving.

Hiccup didn't get women.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys, so I haven't updated in a while. Sorry about that, I was having exams. Anyway, this chapter has a bit more mature content than usual so…Beware! Don't say I didn't warn you.**_

It went on for days. Every night, Astrid would sneak into his house, flirt with him, tease him, then leave. Hiccup was feeling tired of feeling not satisfied, plus always going to sleep with the blue balls. It made his hormones go crazy the next day. He'd see Astrid and start mentally drooling, thinking of what lied beneath her clothing. Nowadays, it seemed like Heather had to snap her fingers in front of his face every few seconds or he'd start daydreaming about Astrid.

One day, Heather snapped. "Hiccup, what's going on with you? It's like you're not even bothering trying to teach me properly." Spout had curled up at her feet, looking on curiously. Already, he and Heather were inseparable.

Hiccup felt guilty, but didn't know how to respond. How was he supposed to tell Heather that Astrid was filling his mind with dirty fantasies? "I'm really sorry, Heather. It's just that…I…Astrid…" He couldn't figure out how to continue from there.

Somehow Heather managed to figure it out. "Ah…so she's playing _that _card." She sighed and stretched. "Well, I don't want to get involved in your private life…" Hiccup's heart fell at that. He'd been hoping she'd give him some girl advice, as weird as that would be. "….but if it means I get my teacher back, I guess it's worth it."

"Alright, how do I stop it?" Hiccup asked her eagerly. She held up her hands. "Whoa, slow down there. Here's something I found out from one of my old friends: while there's an unspoken rule about doing _it,_ no one said anything about _exploring _each other."_  
_

Heather let that sink in. Hiccup's eyes grew wide. "You mean…" She nodded. Hiccup's heart was pounding extremely fast. This discovery could do _wonders._ "Thanks, Heather! You're amazing!" He said, running away and temporarily forgetting they were supposed to be having class.

Now all he had to figure out was how to 'kidnap' Astrid.

**Astrid** was feeling extremely satisfied. Last night she'd gone particularly wild, stripping half-naked in front of Hiccup and giving him a lap dance with the perfect view of her cleavage. Seeing his lust filled expression, she had started grinding against him so hard she could have sworn the chair almost broke.

Today she decided to go to the forest to take a walk and bask in her satisfaction. Being the dominant one felt amazing. She wanted time to think of her next move, and she hadn't even brought along Stormfly for this walk.

Suddenly, she heard wings beating. She turned around just in time to see Hiccup walking towards her, having just jumped off Toothless. "Hiccup, what-"

"I'm really sorry about this, " He said, before pinching his fingers around her nose and pouring a liquid into her mouth. She managed to push him away from her, but it was too late. She already felt drowsy.

"I'm sorry," Hiccup said again. She could tell that he was, really, but she didn't understand why he was drugging her.

Everything turned black.

**When **Astrid came around, she was in the cove. Strangely, she was sitting on a table. Her hands were bound behind her back, so she couldn't go anywhere.

Hiccup was standing just a few feet in front of her. "Hiccup, what are you doing?" Astrid said through gritted teeth. "I'm sorry, it's just that I was tired of getting so little satisfaction. I couldn't do anything to you, and that driving me crazy."

His husky voice made her shiver. She'd never heard his voice so sexy before. "I also realised that although we can't do it…they never said anything about exploring."

Just the idea of that made her hormones rage. She wanted to pounce on Hiccup and do the deed, but she was tied up. "You mean…do it oral?"

He nodded. "So if you don't mind…" He strides forward, and Astrid realised his little buddy, who was not Toothless, was _very _obvious. Hiccup suddenly placed his hands on her skirt waistline. "May I?"

She had no idea how he would do it while she was sitting, but she nodded. Somehow, he got everything below her waist off, and he was staring wide-eyed at her. "Is it alright?" Astrid said nervously. She was beginning to feel self-conscious.

"It's beautiful." He breathed, before looking her straight in the eye. "_You're _beautiful." Hearing that made her shiver.

He took a deep breath. "Let's get started."

_**Sorry to interrupt the little scene here, but since this is rated T, I'm not posting it here. Instead, I'll be writing it in a new book full of all these little one shots. It's not required for you to read it, so it's your choice. Warning though, it will (obviously) be rated M. Anyways, what happens is basically that they do it orally. For both of them**._

When it was over, both Hiccup and Astrid were breathing heavily. They had never had something like that. "We _have _to do that more often." Astrid breathed. Hiccup nodded, fully agreeing.

"I loved it, by the way."Astrid told him. "It was…amazing." She kissed him. "Now let's head back to Berk."

When they reached Berk though, their happy little bubble popped with the news Stoick delivered to them.

"Leif just tried to murder Heather."


	5. Chapter 5

Heather's face was pale as she recounted the attempted assassination.

"I was just relaxing with Spout, when I decided to see the view, you know, check out the scenery. When I was at the window, Spout suddenly gave a warning roar. I turned around, and there was this big guy with an axe. Even though he noticed Spout, he didn't go after him because his main target was me. I managed to duck the first swing and I ran to the door. When the man was in range, Spout spat boiling water at him, causing a distraction. I screamed for help, and the man ran, obviously not wanting to get caught. And that's how you guys found me."

Her eyes suddenly widened. "He would have tried to assassinate my father first, or my mother. They're his bigger targets. Where are they?!"

"Calm down, your parents are alright. Your father was helping to move logs, and he definitely had some men with him. Your mother was helping out with the cooking, and with all the knives in the kitchen, plus a few men and women with her, I don't think he'd dare attack her. Still, it's best your parents stay in the village and have people with them at all times.

I also don't think it's safe that all of you stay in the inn with only a baby dragon. Your parents can stay with us - we recently had a spare room built - and you can stay with any of the Dragon Riders." Stoick said.

Heather nodded. She did think it was safer that way.

"She can stay with me," Astrid volunteered.

_On second thoughts, I'm dead…_

**Heather **walked into Astrid's room, which now had an extra bed and a small tub for Spout. "This will be where you'll be sleeping," Astrid said, pointing to one of the beds. "Spout will be sleeping in that tub. You're responsible for his water and food."

Heather nodded, putting down her bag. It was as much as she'd predicted. _I just hope they don't do anything here at night..._

"So now what are you going to do?" Astrid said, folding her arms. Heather honestly had no idea what she was going to do. She wasn't in the mood to listen to Hiccup talking about the Scauldron, nor was she in the mood to read the Book of Dragons.

It was suicide, but…"How 'bout we go to the Academy for a few rounds? I could use a little training."

Astrid cocked her head to one side, considering the offer. "Sure. A little heads up, I won't be going easy on you."

Heather smiled. "I wouldn't expect you to."

**When **Hiccup walked into the Academy, he did _not _expect to see Heather and Astrid fighting.

"Whoa, what's going on here?" He shouted. They stopped, panting. "Can't you see we're training here?" Astrid growled. He found her extremely hot, with the sweat pouring off her face and the determined look in her eyes. It was all he could do not to start a make out session with her right there and then, but he thought that would be a little rude to Heather, not to mention what would happen if Snotlout or the twins walked in on them.

"Oh…err….I won't disturb you then…" He started backing out of the Academy slowly. Heather and Astrid shared a look before Heather said, "No need, we were just about to stop. It's almost dinner time anyways. Come on, Spout." She walked out of the Academy, Spout at her heels.

Astrid walked over, smirking. "How about I go take a bath, then right after that we go to the cove to have a little…appetiser?"

Hiccup smirked, suddenly feeling very confident. He reached over and squeezed her butt. Or, at least, he tried to, but what with the spiked skirt and all, he barely managed. Astrid gasped in surprise.

She moaned softly as he started sucking on her neck. His husky voice sent shivers down her back. "See you there then." And he walked away, leaving Astrid in the heat.

She cursed. "Damn it, he's learning my moves."

**Heather **felt amused by how fast Hiccup and Astrid got horny together. She could just imagine what adults would say to that. _Ah, teenagers and their crazy hormones. _

She herself had never felt horny before, maybe because none of the guys she met were all that great. Shrugging, she grabbed her clothes and took a bath in the Hofferson's bathhouse.

When she walked out, Astrid was there waiting. She nodded in acknowledgement before walking in. _Is it just me, or does she look a whole lot more flustered than when I last saw her? _Heather wondered, before shrugging it off. Hiccup and Astrid's private life was none of her business.

She decided to eat an early dinner, before trying to train Spout to fly. He'd managed to fly a few feet yesterday, so she was hoping for just as good progress today. She grabbed some salmon before leaving, just as a treat for Spout. Since she was supposed to train in the open, she decided that a patch of grass along the stairs to the Great Hall was perfect.

She knelt down next to Spout, gently grabbing him and putting him on her arm, which he could barely balance on. "Alright, how about we give this a shot?" Spout flew off, flying a few feet before spiralling down to the ground.

After a few more tries, Snotlout came over. "So, you're doing good with the Scauldron, eh?" He said. Heather immediately knew what he was trying to do.

"Snotlout, it is not happening." Seeing that he was about to argue, she changed the subject. Pointing towards the Great Hall entrance, she said, "Isn't that Fishlegs trying to court Ruffnut?"

"What?!" Snotlout's head whipped around. "Oh, that is _not _happening." He immediately ran off.

Heather shook her head. She knew that Ruffnut would never go for them, but Heather wouldn't bother trying to tell them. Vikings were known for their stubbornness.

She worked on Spout until late at night, when she decided they were good for the day. Spout had made another few feet of progress, and she was proud of him. "Here you go," she said, feeding him the salmon which he ate happily. "You've earned it."

She saw movement in the corner of her eye and looked. Astrid and Hiccup had apparently decided to have a late night make out session behind the Haddock house. Heather chuckled before turning back to Spout, saying, "Let's go back to the house." She just hoped they didn't decide to go any further. Behind a house wasn't exactly the most private place to have a little dirtiness.

Reaching the house, she noticed Stormfly in her stable looking disgruntled. "Poor you. Your rider off on her own mission. Don't worry girl, it's temporary. She'll come back." Heather said, patting Stormfly's snout before going in.

**Astrid **moaned as Hiccup sucked on the sweet spot on her neck.

They'd gone for an 'appetiser' in the cove, before returning for dinner. After that, they'd decided to update the Book of Dragons, working on it late into the night. Stoick had fallen into a deep sleep for a long time before Hiccup said it was enough and he walked her to the door.

She had opened her mouth to say goodbye when Hiccup shut the door behind him and pulled her to the back the house. "I'm sorry for cutting into your sleep time," He said, breathing heavily. "but I've been dying to do this all night."

He smashed his lips against hers and thus started the make out session. After sucking on her neck for just a few seconds, he'd found her sweet spot and was now making her feel like having an orgasm right there behind his house.

She moaned as another wave of pleasure hit her, and involuntarily started rubbing against a certain very hard part of him. His grip on her hips tightened. "Oh god," he groaned.

Hiccup removed on of his hands from Astrid's waist and slipped his hand under her skirt. His hand wandered to her butt and he squeezed it, causing Astrid to have to stifle a loud moan. "God, Hiccup," She moaned. She threw her head back and grinded against him.

Somehow, his other hand found its way under Astrid shirt. He hesitated. He had to remind himself that this was a very restricted area. "May I?" He asked Astrid breathlessly. She nodded, not even hesitating.

Somehow, he managed to unwrap the band around her chest without removing her top. He hesitated, before placing his hand on her warm skin. Astrid looked at him and smiled ruefully. "I know they're not much…"

He shook his head, kissing her. "They're as perfect as the rest of you."

Astrid would have loved it if that night could go on forever, but she knew she had to go back home. Sighing, she said, "Sadly, I got to get back. See you tomorrow."

She gave him a quick kiss before gathering her bearings (and her breast band) and running back home.


	6. Chapter 6

Heather heard someone sneak in. Thinking it was an intruder, she unsheathed the knife under her pillow and jumped up, holding it towards the 'intruder'. She had completely forgotten that Astrid had been staying out late. Breathing a sigh of relief, she sat down on her bed and sheathed the knife. "I thought you were an intruder."

Astrid arched an eyebrow. "Wouldn't Spout have woken you up?" Hearing his name, Spout head popped up over the tub.

Heather shrugged. She hadn't really been thinking straight. Who could when they first woke up? "Well, then, I'll be going back to sleep, if you don't mind." She climbed back into bed, shoving her knife under the pillow.

Astrid was relieved Heather hadn't asked why she was out so late. Then again, Heather could probably guess why. She may have spotted them behind Hiccup's house, they hadn't exactly been very inconspicuous, and Astrid knew that Heather had a habit of training Spout late into the night, specifically near the Great Hall. She would have had a great view from her spot.

Astrid shrugged it off. Even if Heather knew, it wasn't a big deal. Heather should know how crazy teenagers hormones could get. Vikings were naturally more forceful and vicious than other races, including in the sexual department.

**The **next morning, Heather woke up and the first thing she noticed was the smell. _What is that smell? _

She stood up and paced to room to determine where it was coming from. After a few rounds, she determined that it was from a certain girl who was softly moaning. _Oh great, now she's even having it in her dreams…I hope she doesn't get any louder, or I won't be sleeping a wink._

Heather sighed before taking Spout out with her. _She better not be expecting me to clean up her mess…And I better clear out, she won't want me to be around when she wakes up._

**Astrid **woke up, feeling extremely wet. Correction: she was wet. In fact, she'd wetted her bed sheet. _Great, now I have to clean it up..._

When she recalled her dream, she shivered. Unfortunately, the dream wouldn't be happening for a while in real life. She just had to settle for oral at the moment.

She hoped Heather hadn't noticed the smell when she had gotten up. She seriously doubted she'd be lucky enough to have that. Heather had a nose, and the smell was pretty strong.

She gritted her teeth and pulled off the bed sheet, hoping her mother wouldn't see her washing it and remember that she just washed it a few days ago.

_Hiccup, you better be worth all this trouble..._

**Hiccup **woke up panting. He'd had the craziest (and possibly the sexiest) dream last night, leaving him with wet bed sheets. He cursed. _Great, now I have to wash it…Better hope Dad doesn't notice._

Just recounting the dream made Hiccup start to get wet. In the dream, he'd been having the best time of his life with Astrid. Sadly, the dream couldn't happen in real life. Not for a few more years, anyway.

When he went outside after washing his bed sheet, he spotted Astrid. Just the sight of her turned him on as he flash backed to the dream. _Damn it, what's wrong with me?_

**When **Astrid caught sight Hiccup, she had to resist the impulse to run over and let him have her. She mentally groaned. _Since when have I been this horny? Damned hormones..._

She quickly turned away from him, knowing that a few more seconds of looking at him and she'd go insane. She sighed. _Have to do something that doesn't make my hormones go crazy…Update the Book of Dragons with Hiccup? No way. Train Stormfly? But he'd be at the Academy too..._

That only left her one choice.

"Heather, want to have a morning training session in the forest?"

**Heather **was surprised that Astrid wanted to fight and not go make out with Hiccup somewhere, especially after Astrid's dream. _Unless in the dream they actually got that far…then no wonder she wants to train._

She actually liked fighting with Astrid. Their strength was equal, so it was interesting to see who would win. And Astrid didn't try dirty fighting, something Heather respected and followed.

After quite a few rounds, Astrid signalled that they should stop. Heather nodded, panting. It was lunchtime, so she'd eat her lunch first. The bath could wait for later.

**Astrid **had stopped for a reason. She still had the image of her and Hiccup in her head, and her hormones were raging. Yep, she was definitely extremely horny today. No wonder, after last night.

Spotting Hiccup, her southern area began drooling. _Screw it! I have to have him or I'm going to go nuts! I'll have him when he goes to the cove, here's too public and there stands a chance that someone like Snotlout will overhear. _

**Hiccup **was in the cove relaxing when Astrid and Stormfly landed. Seeing Astrid, he began mentally salivating. _Damn, that body…I can't stand it!_

Astrid got off Stormfly, and Toothless and Stormfly ran off, obviously going to go play somewhere else, noting their riders moods.

Hiccup ran to intercept Astrid. "I can't stand it anymore." He said, one hand on Astrid's waist, another on the back of her neck. "Me neither." Astrid said, breathing heavily.

Their lips met, and they were a tangle of limbs. Moans and groans issued from the pair as they began tearing off every piece of clothing and trying to touch every single inch of the others body.

Finally, Hiccup had to stop them. "We can't go on further." Astrid frowned. "Why not? We're going to get married next time anyways. No difference if we do it now."

Hiccup looked into her eyes. "There is."

After a staring contest that lasted minutes, Astrid sighed. "Fine! But you have no idea how insane I am without it. I wish you'd just let me have it."

"I wish so too, and you have no idea how you're driving me crazy." Hiccup said.

She smiled. "I think I do."

**_Hey guys, so there are TWO lemons in this chapter. The dreams and the little scene towards the end (yes, there's more to that!). Btw, they had the same dream._**

**_So I'll be posting the lemons in my book of one shots. _**

**_I really think I spoil my readers too much. Two chapters in a row? I'm too kind. Jk :P It's the school holidays so you guys will be getting the chapters even faster than usual. Lucky you!_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**This chapter is more involved with the war. It's high time this chapter's posted. Enjoy!**_

"May I please see the chief of this village?"

Heather whirled around, her hand flying to the knife on her belt. When she saw who it was, she didn't relax. "You," she snarled.

Her cousin, Arnis, smiled, but it wasn't a happy one. More of a devious one. "Me," he said, spreading his arms. Without hesitating, Heather confiscated his sword and dagger. "You come as an enemy. No weapons allowed. Now move," she ordered, prodding him with his sword.

Arnis just laughed. "We'll see how bossy you'll be when you're dead with Leif's sword in your heart." Heather kneed him in the gut and he doubled over, gasping. "Just move."

She leaned over and whispered in his ear, "At least I don't follow orders blindly. You're just a pawn in Leif's plan. Do you really think values you? If you are captured, rest assured he _won't _be sending the cavalry to save your sorry ass."

Arnis gritted his teeth. _He was always so easy to aggravate, _thought Heather. She grabbed him by the arm and pulled him up. "Move!"

Heather never liked her cousin. Arnis was a year older than her, and when she was younger, he and Leif used to bully her. Finally, she learned to defend herself, and they only dared to goad her from afar, so that if she started the fight they could blame it on her. She learned self-control from that.

Unlike with Leif, Heather wasn't afraid of Arnis. She simply despised him. Arnis was quick to anger, but at least he somewhat had a conscience. Leif didn't. He was cold, calculated, and conscienceless. He could kill a man without blinking an eye.

Also, Arnis wasn't quite as intelligent as Leif. Leif knew exactly how to manipulate people, how to lead men. No matter how great a fighter Arnis was, at the end of the day, he was simply Leif's pawn, and Leif would not hesitate to throw him to the dogs if it meant saving his own skin.

She opened the door to the Great Hall and pushed Arnis in."Stoick, you've got a visitor!" Heather called out. Stoick immediately came over, frowning. "This is one of your tribe members," he said, turning to her. She shrugged.

"Speaking of that, Leif has permanently kicked you and your parents out of the tribe," Arnis said, faking a pleasant smile. _He's sure __happy. Too bad I've got a card up my sleeve, asshole._

Heather crossed her arms and faked a smile. "If I may remind him, Leif isn't the official chief yet. He doesn't have the authority to exile someone from the tribe." Seeing Arnis's smile drop, she smirked. "Now, what were you going to tell Stoick?"

Arnis gave Stoick the roll of parchment. Stoick read it, before crumpling it up and throwing it away. "Tell your 'chief' that it will be happening. In his dreams. If it's war he wants, it's war he'll get." He addressed Heather. "Get him out of my sight."

Stoick turned away from Arnis and called over Spitelout, obviously to discuss war strategy. Heather motioned for a few vikings to come with her before she hauled Arnis out of the Great Hall. Personally, she felt that Spout was as good as a few men, but it was better safe than sorry.

She marched him to the docks, where his boat was waiting. Some tribes killed the messenger, but Arnis must have been confident that the Hooligans would be courteous enough not to chop of his head. Which they were. Although he received a lot of death glares, no one touched him.

Heather purposely walked past every single dragon possible, as she noticed that they made him flinch. Having Spout by her side helped make him move faster too.

Reaching his boat, she pushed him in, causing him to stumble. She smirked. "Guess I'll be seeing you around."

"Count on it."

**When **Hiccup and Astrid returned from the cove, they were surprised at the grim mood that had taken over the village. "What's wrong with everyone?" Hiccup asked Snotlout.

"Where have you been? How can you_ not _know?" Snotlout demanded. Hiccup and Astrid exchanged a slightly panicked look. "We…uh…we've been doing Book of Dragons business." Hiccup lied.

Fortunately for them, Snotlout wasn't observant nor was he the suspicious type. "Well, the Fjoru tribe just officially declared war." Hiccup scowled. He wasn't exactly surprised by that. After Heather's arrival, and the attempted assassination, it was rather expected.

"I'm ready to kick some butt!" Tuffnut arrived, stabbing his spear in the air, Ruffnut not far behind him. And where Ruffnut was, Fishlegs was expected to be. "Yeah! This is gonna be awesome!" Ruffnut yelled. Fishlegs winced and mumbled, "I really don't like this…"

"Fishlegs, no one likes this," Hiccup assured him. "Speak for yourself!" Snotlout said, snorting and turning away. "Well, I'm going to go train for the war! Would you like to watch me?" He said smiling rather disgustingly to Ruffnut. She made a face. "Uh, no thanks!"

"Well, you don't know what you're missing out on!" Snotlout said, walking away. "An arrogant jerk whom we can't be bothered with?" Astrid muttered.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Heather popped up next to Fishlegs. "Only your tribe declaring war," Astrid answered. "Be nice!" Hiccup hissed. She just rolled her eyes and snorted.

"Oh that? Yeah, I was there." Heather said casually. "Whoa, seriously? What was Stoick's reaction?" Fishlegs said excitedly. "He threw the scroll away and told the messenger that the war is on."

"Sounds like my dad alright." Hiccup said wryly. Heather shrugged. "I guess all we can do now is prepare."

**They **discussed about war preparations for a while before parting ways. Heather waved. "I'll tell your dad, but I'm sure he already knows." Hiccup waved back.

Astrid and the twins had wandered off a long time ago. Hiccup decided that it was time for the Dragon Riders to resume training. They had been taking a break, but Hiccup thought the war was a reason for them to get back in the game.

_I think I'll tell Astrid, she's second in command after all, _he thought, searching for her.

When he walked past his house, someone dragged him inside, shutting the door behind him. Turning around, he saw Astrid strutting towards him, her eyes like fire. "Be nice huh? I'll show you exactly how nice I am." She sounded like a wild, hungry animal. Hearing that sent shivers up his spine.

And thus began the extremely wild make out session.

_***sighs* Hiccup and Astrid…a war's starting and they make out. Hormones...**_


End file.
